Unity
by WP
Summary: Lots of Grace, Luke, Joan and Adam relationship stuff. There's an incident that seems horrible but might work out for the better. I can't explain it without completely giving it all away.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, so this is my first Joan fic that I've posted. I took a few months away from writing cause uni started but I couldn't stand it any longer. It's set sometime in late season 1 I think. And it was started before season 2 so the remotely similar things are just coincidence. In fact, I've only seen to The Cat although we are having a marathon on Saturday woop! If you're wondering why, I'm Scottish, I download JOA as I don't want to wait till march and someone stopped putting up the Mpeg format and the avi don't play in sync, ever. So if you have the capability to do Mpegs, please do!

The title is basically inspired by Grace's Operation Ivy jacket. Think I've said enough. RR dudes. Thanks.

P.S. sorry for the rant, I'm over excited.

**Unity**

Joan Girardi rushed towards her first class, Trig. She was running so late all because she didn't get all her books ready the night before. Amazing how books just seemed to grow legs and become world-class marathon runners over night.

"Sup Joan."

Oh that really was enough to stop her dead. God had just said 'Sup', a word that shouldn't be used by anyone, especially not God.

She silently noted he was in his mascot boy body. "Can we just do this quick, I'm late as you well know!" she said remembering his omniscience.

"I want you to give blood."

Joan sighed loudly, "fine, whatever. Go share the mascot spirit with someone else, I'm late for class." With that she walked off giving God a wave without looking back, see how he liked it.

As she hurried to class she thought of what God's request was about, probably to force her to overcome her hate of needles. That would so be his style, force her to overcome one silly fear because he had nothing else to suggest to her this week.

"Miss Girardi"

Crap.

Adam, Grace and Joan walked out of the local video shop satisfied with their choice of rentals for the night: Garage Days, Dangerous lives of alter boys and But I'm a cheerleader. The only way for them to ever get out of the store was to pick one each.

Now it was back to Joan's. The parentals were taking a weekend break to see family, Richard to be more exact. They'd finally talked Will into visiting his half brother and decided it was best if only he and Helen went, leaving Kevin 'in charge'.

Joan watched as a man walked towards them. He was shaggy looking; she wandered if he could be God. Maybe he'd give her a knowing wink or smile. As he got closer she could tell from his hardened face he wasn't the Deity. He didn't seem to be moving to go around them. Grace and Adam were talking about something and hadn't noticed but she wished they would, she was completely freaked by this guy.

She nudged her best friends as she was in the middle and nodded towards the man who was almost at arms length. The three stopped as the man kept walking until he was right at them then he pulled out a nasty looking knife.

"Give me all your cash." He said through a clenched jaw.

The three teens stood almost in shock. Adam quickly realised he had to protect Joan and Grace. He eased in front of them as much as he could before the guy noticed.

"Don't move! I'll kill you if you try anything!" He shouted becoming agitated.

"Look dude, we don't have anything. We're 16 year olds who just spent their collective $10 on movies." Grace told him trying to be nonchalant. He was just some junkie; he'd probably get scared and run off.

He looked between them for a moment. "Empty your goddamn pockets!"

Adam began to plead. "Please, just forget this, we don't have anything, we can all walk away, yo."

The guy punched Adam, sending him to the road. "Shut up, kid. I want everything you have."

Joan fought her urge to help Adam and quickly pulled her phone from her bag. She dialled 91 before the guy realised and grabbed her arm throwing her on the concrete beside Adam.

Grace stood face to face with there now mugger, the knife in between them. As she watched Joan get thrown to the ground it had finally dawned on her this was real and unless they conjured up some money to give to him, things were looking bleak.

He stood looking at the blonde in front of him. He had gone to far to come back now. He'd just wanted to make a quick buck and now he was in way to deep.

"My dad is Will Girardi, if you let us go, he doesn't have to know about any of this." Joan said from the ground

The guy looked at Joan with a sudden chilling calm. He took two large steps and loomed over her. They knew what was coming next. Joan knew this was it. But Grace wasn't accepting it. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but he was big, too strong for her to shift and he swung around and lunged at Grace embedding the knife in her stomach before hastily pulling it back out and taking off. His only plan was to run.

Grace stood stiffly in place, her hands had instantly gone to her wound. It was warm and sticky with blood. She was scared, too scared to look down so she just stared straight ahead.

Joan rushed towards the blonde, as her rigid stance seemed to crumble and tried to ease her friend to the ground. Her vision was blurred with tears as she witnessed her best friend's trembling and bloodied hands. Grace stared up at her and she fought back her cries. She knew that she was meant to put pressure on the wound so she quickly rolled up her scarf and pressed it over the bleeding hole in her friend.

Grace whimpered as Joan pressed down on her wound. Her entire middle felt like it was burning. Everything was so unclear and confused. She just wanted to be complaining about Adam and Joan's coupliness and watching movies. She didn't want to die on the sidewalk. As she watched Joan try to help her and tell her it was ok she couldn't help what escaped her lips.

"…Joan…"

It was so weak and vulnerable it made both of their hearts sink. The meaning wasn't lost either. Grace had never called her Joan.

"It's ok. Adam's calling help." She said through her tears.

Grace was beginning to lose her battle with consciousness. Joan tried to keep her awake. She was scratching her forehead in an attempt to hold her attention.

"Grace? Don't do this. Just stay awake until the ambulance gets here. Polk! Be stubborn." She shouted in a last try to keep Grace focussed on her but her eyelids had fell.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate the support. Here's the second part. Until Uni finishes in a couple of weeks, updates will probably be slow but hopefully I'll have plenty of time over xmas. Enjoy.

Part 2

Joan and Adam sat silently in the hospital waiting room. Neither seemed able of forming an actual sentence. The ride to the hospital was traumatising to say the least. The police had arrived with the ambulance and they'd took Joan and Adam over to the car, trying to get the details out of them. Adam couldn't tear his eyes off of his life long best friend while they tried to help her. He had to watch the paramedic prod her with needles and put tubes where tubes should not go. He'd found himself begging to God to not let her die. He didn't want to lose anyone else in his life, especially not her. Despite her hard exterior, Grace was the constant in his life that he depended on.

Meanwhile, Joan had sat up front, hysterically crying the entire time. He'd seen her cry plenty of times. Pretty much daily since he'd known her but he'd never witnessed her crying like this. She was the picture of inconsolable and that made him feel even more helpless.

The police had asked for a description of the man and he gave the best one he could. Joan couldn't tell them anything he couldn't so they didn't push her. After they'd given them a repeat of what had happened, the police drove them over to the hospital and sent someone to get Grace's dad. That's where they'd been ever since.

Rabbi Polanski was at the nurse's station being made to fill out forms and talk to doctors. All Adam could think was that it sucked. His daughter was really hurt, his wife wasn't in town and he was stuck filling out forms. It seemed like a time that should be used to worry and panic.

Joan leaned into Adam. He'd tried to comfort her since they got out of the police car but nothing he whispered to her and no amount of holding could make it right or stop her crying. That made sense and she couldn't stop, even if she tried. Her own crying was the only thing that could stop the silence coming for her again.

When they stood in that street and that bastard plunged his knife into Grace, everything had slowed and there wasn't any noise, no screams, no shouts, nothing. It was eerie and she didn't want to be reminded of that moment.

As she cried into her boyfriend's shoulder, she had the feeling of someone looking at her. She managed to peel open her eyes and see the blurred image of her brothers. As much of a comfort as this was she began to sob more than before.

Kevin opened out his arms to Joan and when she let him, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. All he could think was 'thank god she's ok'. She'd called from the hospital and he couldn't make out a word of it then Adam took the phone off her and proceeded to tell Kevin that Grace had been stabbed by a mugger. That's all it took for him to grab Luke and leave.

Now he understood just how bad it was by the state Joan was in. He knew if she went on sobbing any longer she'd be sick. She was famous for that when she was young, she'd always been too sensitive, especially with 2 brothers.

Luke watched Kevin and Joan interact for a moment before letting his gaze meet Adam. They silently greeted one another before Luke sat down beside him, mimicking his worried expression.

He'd felt guilty on the ride over. When Kevin told him they had to go to the hospital, his first thought was fear over the well being of his big sister but when Kevin had told him it was Grace that was hurt, seriously hurt, he felt worse.

That level of emotion scared him a little. But for now he'd just have to go with it and dissect it all later, when he knew if Grace was going to be ok. And if she wasn't, he figured he'd have a lot more to try and understand.

Joan clumsily made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Kevin had told her to go wash her face. He'd been so much like her dad that she would have laughed if she were capable.

Looking up from her feet she could see the bathroom entrance and someone else. Someone she had wanted to see. But not in that shell, not with that face. Cute boy God wasn't enough to completely rid her of the rage she felt though.

Before he could say anything she was pounding on his chest, enough to force him against the wall.

She screamed at him begging to understand, "Why did you let that happen! Why didn't you tell me! It's your fault!"

God watched as she hit him. He'd grown fond of Joan fast. That's if he used human terms. Although he didn't experience them, he did understand human emotion completely, after all, he'd created it. He understood how Joan was feeling, how she needed someone to blame because her best friend was hurt and he was that person.

God put his hand on Joan's head until she started to calm down.

"I can't explain yet, Joan. You just have to trust in your faith for now. Go talk to your Luke, he needs his sister." He told her after she had pulled away.

Joan looked at him with no expression on her flushed face. "If she's not ok, I won't have any faith."


	3. Part 3

Ok guys. First off, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and second, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Its a really long story but basically add up my comp breaking and me losing everything, my severe lack of a word processor and the rareness of my life being so busy in the last month made it impossible till now. I'll be posting reguarly now and thanks again.

Part 3

Joan watched her little brother, or 'geek' as she affectionately called him. His face was contorted with worry. Just looking at his expression was like a flashback to the night of Kevin's accident.

Luke had sat in a generic plastic hospital chair and not said a word for hours. No complaining about wanting some specific chemistry set, no random scientific facts or jargon came out of his mouth and it made her even more freaked. It made the severity of what had happened to Kevin real to her. She didn't need that kind of clarification for what had happened to Grace, she witnessed it with her own eyes. She saw the guy lunge at her friend, watched the knife slice into her. She saw the fear of death in Grace's eyes and cried as she lost consciousness.

"Luke?" He slowly lifted his gaze to meet her's. "Come help me find coffee." She told him, using it as an excuse to get him away from everyone else.

Luke didn't protest. He just got up and walked down the corridor with his sister following.

Once they were in a quieter part of the hospital, she pulled him over to some empty seats. He didn't question her again. He just sat down and starred at the white wall in front of him.

"A-are you ok?" She then groaned as she realised just how lame that question was and the severe 'I'm not ok' look she was getting from her brother.

"Ok, that was incredibly stupid of me to ask but I just got the idea that you might need someone... That you might need me." She said tried to open up to him without spilling the secret of her newly acquired friend.

He looked up at her through his glasses. She was right and the fact that she knew he needed to talk with her was worrying. She had been acting strange and... psychotic lately but she'd also been insightful. He didn't understand what she'd been going through but if it she'd take the time to listen to him and help him through the night, he was glad.

"I'm scared. And not just the scared I was the night of Kevin's accident. I want to search every room in this hospital and find her, just to let her know I'm here for her. Then part of me wants to run around the city until I find the bastard that hurt her and show him how it feels." He put his face in his hands trying to swallow back his rage. "I don't have anger issues, I don't think about physically hurting people. I consider how their own life patterns will lead them to failure or genetic traits that could be fatal. I don't think about stabbing someone."

Joan finally understood that Luke didn't have some teenage crush on Grace, he loved her.

"thinking about hurting someone is completely different from actually doing it. It's not a weird feeling to have. I'm pretty sure me and Adam feel the same way. I wish I'd reacted faster instead of just watching it happen. I could have distracted him or, or pushed her out of the way -" Joan wiped her eyes and tried to suck it up. It wasn't about her pain, it was about Luke's/

"You know Grace wouldn't have let you. She's too stubborn to give the credit to anyone else." Luke told her with a faint smile.

Joan would have matched his expression if she could physically remove the frown from her face.

Luke unexpectedly leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Joan watched as her little brother's shoulder's shake as he sobbed. She'd never seen him cry this way ever before. Even when he was younger he was never one to cry, unless something serious happened like her or Kevin messed with his chemistry set. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his back as she quietly cried with him.

Their cathartic experience was cut short when Luke straightened up and looked at Joan beggingly. "She can't die. I haven't told her how I feel. I need her to know, Joan..."

She done the only thing she could and pulled him into another hug. He gripped on to her and she had no idea what to say, how to make it better. And the silence came again.

When Joan and Luke finally returned, sans Coffee, it looked like Adam and Kevin hadn't moved. Looking down the hall, Joan saw Mr. Rove sitting with Rabbi Polanski. They were talking quietly, the Rabbi looked even more worried than before.

"Is there any news?" Luke asked hopefully.

Kevin looked up at his little brother and silently shook his head then patted the seat between himself and Adam. "Not yet."

Luke sat down between the two and began his silent space out again. Joan sat next to Adam who was reacting pretty much exactly like Luke. She slid her hand into his and kept a tight grip. When he looked up at her, she felt herself begin to tear up. She'd never seen him look so indescribably scared.

Joan rested her forehead on his. "She'll be ok." She whispered.

Adam held his eyes tightly closed, "What if she's not?" he asked with deep emotion tainting his voice.

Joan put a hand on his cheek. "We'd know. Grace is... she's strong." Joan unintentionally let out a quiet laugh. "I know that was so lame but she won't do this to us."

"You know she's only like that because she's scared to get close to people? She thinks she'll get hurt again." Adam told her. When he received a questioning look from Joan he continued, "did you ever wonder where her mum was? Why you've never seen her or Grace has never mentioned her?"

Joan nodded, dreading what Adam was going to tell her.

"She's high up in a charity organization. She's always out of the state and hardly ever in the country. My mum and Grace... they were really close as well. She'd always be at my house and when my mum was gone... we both suffered. It was only me and her for years and then you changed it all. Grace is way happier, so am I."

Joan smiled as the tears fell down her face. "I was a brat before I met you guys." She admitted.

Adam wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her eyelids. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"She will be ok?"

Joan put her head on his shoulder again. "She will." Her voice was unwavering for Adam's sake but inside she was screaming. Grace might not be ok. She could still hear her best friend say her name, begging her to make it ok. And it hadn't been ok.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The 3 teenagers sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, fatigue clear on their faces but each one would be awake until they heard something, anything about their fallen friend. It was dawn and they wanted and needed to know, either way, how Grace was.

Adam sat with his head resting against Joan's and she held his hand tightly. Joan's hand was lying on Luke's forearm, trying to give him some support. Kevin was off calling the parents. He hadn't wanted to frighten them late last night so he'd waited till first light when they were due to be leaving anyway.

As the night had progressed he wanted to call them, have them there, more and more. He'd watched his younger siblings sit, heartbroken, and he hadn't known how to help. But his mum and dad would make everything better. Or at least know how to try. And the sooner they got there the better. It'd been hours since they'd heard anything, that couldn't be good.

As Joan stared blankly at the sterile white wall in front of her, she just kept replaying the incident over and over in her mind. If only she'd reacted quicker, or not told him who her dad was!

She was torn out of her mind rant by Luke shooting up out of his seat. He stood stiffly staring down the hall. Adam and Joan followed his gaze and felt their hearts race as they saw a doctor, green scrubs and all, talking to Rabbi Polanski.

The 3 dashed from the positions they'd occupied through the night to the adults' side in a flash. They each bombarded the doctor with questions, all wanting to know the same thing: Is she ok?

The doctor looked to the Rabbi for confirmation. "These are my daughter's friends, you can speak in front of them." He said, knowing that they had every right to hear hat the doctor had to say.

"As I was saying, your daughter is out of surgery ok."

A collective sigh.

"But she lost a lot of blood."

Joan saw the blood-drenched scarf. Felt the warm sticky blood on her hands.

"And unfortunately, Grace has a rare blood type. There's currently a shortage of AB negative so we're trying to get more in from other counties."

Adam interrupted, unsure of what he was hearing. "But Grace'll be alright?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry but if there are any complications this could be a serious problem."

Joan thought back to God telling her to give blood. She hadn't, not yet.

"I'm AB negative." Joan told him. She truly had no clue what blood type she was but it was too obvious.

The doctor quickly jumped to action. "Come with me." Turning back to the Rabbi he added, "A nurse will come and get you when you can see Grace."

The Rabbi gave a silent thank you to both the doctor and Joan.

Joan had been on a rickety gurney for an hour now. The nurse had taken more blood than normal and insisted she lay down due to the circumstances.

Kevin had come in with some cookies and soda. He tried to be so reassuring, telling her mum and dad would be back soon and that it'd all be ok but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. The only person she actually wanted to talk to was Grace.

Kevin had left a few minutes back, he realised that Joan probably needed some alone time so he went back to sitting with the similarly brooding Adam and Luke.

"Joan?"

The nurse was back. She was young, probably still a student, so they put her on blood duty. She had a comforting smile constantly plastered on her face. Joan tried to be annoyed at her but she was nice, just trying to help.

"I had a word with the doctor, you can sit for Grace for 10 minutes."

Joan shot up, instantly punished with a head rush.

"Whoa." Sarah, the nurse, squeezed on the edge of the gurney. "There's some things you should know first. Grace has physically been through a lot. She's not going to look great and you'll probably find it really upsetting. There'll be a lot of tubes and machines but just remember they're helping."

Joan looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded in understanding.

The door was closed. She could see that from the corner of her eye. She hadn't yet looked up from the black and white tiled floor outside Grace's room. Sarah had said she'd be back for her in 10 minutes, which meant she was wasting precious time in the hall.

Joan took a deep breath and rushed through the doorway. Her ears rung with the sudden beeping. And the tubes... they were everywhere. Grace was caged in by machines. She'd hate it.

Joan's feet walked forward without her demand and suddenly she was at the side of the bed. The brunette's eyes had long since overflowed and her tears had dropped on to the bed sheet leaving perfect little circles.

Grace lay deadly still beside her. She looked so vulnerable that Joan felt disturbed by it. She was pale, he eyes surrounded by dark circles. She was so frail but Grace was meant to be strong and quick minded and... healthy.

This was her fault. She should be the one lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

If Grace didn't pull through... how could she live with that? Knowing that she was responsible for the death of her friend, for her losing out on years of protests and making a difference in the world. She's never have her Bat Mitzvah; her family would never get to see her become a woman.

Joan slid her hand under Grace's. She needed to feel the warmth, to know it was ok for a second.

"It's not your fault, Joan."

She looked up and saw God in the guise of a teenage girl candy striper. She didn't feel instantly angry this time. Just disappointed in god's 'master plan'.

She looked back to her hand in Grace's. "You know, she probably wouldn't talk to me for weeks if she knew I was holding her hand."

God smirked. "It's amazing how she has you fooled, Joan. I picked you because you're special, because you can be trusted with my tasks. Don't you think that means the unlikely people around you have been carefully considered and picked?"

Joan frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what you think. The people around you, your friends, your family, are all special people too. They have awesome destinies ahead of them. Be honest with her and don't make a big deal of how she reacts, just let her be herself. It takes a lot. You should know."

Joan swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded. God had actually made sense on some level and that was rare. But the fact he choose to do it in that body was just weird. Guess God did have a sense of humour.

Candy striper God gave the typical backwards wave as she left Joan and Grace alone.

The brunette started drawing invisible circles on the back of her friends hand with her finger. She kept thinking about what God had said and what would happen in the coming days.

Sarah gently knocked on the door, letting Joan know her time was up.

"I'll be out in a second." Joan told her before turning back to Grace. Sarah gave Joan her privacy and closed the door over again.

She felt like she was overflowing with things to say to Grace but she needed her to hear them. So, she gave Grace's hand a final squeeze and quietly said, "Just be ok, Polk."


	5. Part 5

A/N: hey, thanks again guys and I forgot to say - Its been that long since human biology that I can't remember the blood thing. I stole the AB- thing from charmed (The Wendigo, awesome ep) but I don't think your neccessarily the same ttype as your siblings, again could be wrong. So just pretend I'm right lol.

Part 5

3 days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. 259,900 seconds. That's how long it's been since it'd happened, since he's seen her at school. She was the only thing that had been on his mind. No chemistry, no physics, no science or theorems. Just her.

Until his parents got back he'd just been so disconnected. He couldn't force himself to react or take anything in. He thought she was dead. That a doctor would tell him the only girl he'd ever loved was gone before he ever had a chance to be with her.

Then came the seething anger. His dad was going down to the station to help in the investigation for the guy who stabbed Grace. Luke had all but latched on to his father's leg, telling him he could help, that he was a scientist who could try and dissect the evidence available. And surprisingly, both his parents had said no.

And after that had just been the constant painful knot in the pit of his stomach. This was the third day of sitting, waiting, being terrified when the phone rang.

They'd stayed in the hospital for a day and a half before the parents had managed to convince Luke, Joan and Adam to go home. Now they'd set up camp in the Girardi living room.

Rabbi Polanski had been keeping them updated whenever he got some news. There hadn't been any further problems but she'd only woken up for the first time the night before. The Rabbi said she was still very out of it.

Now, the 3 who had become one single open would, were making a stand. They were going back to the hospital; ready to rush in the second they were allowed to see Grace. Each one of them had to see, had to know for themselves that she was getting better.

Helen had agreed to give them a ride, she didn't want Joan driving, she was still too distracted.

The drive to the hospital was a painful flashback to 3 nights ago. Joan was so distraught she was missing an hour of that night. Adam remembered it all too well. His photographic memory left him with barely any sleep, every time his eyes closed he'd see it all again, second for second. And Luke, he hadn't known what had happened. He drove in silence with Kevin, having no idea what to expect.

But now, they'd come full circle. They sat in the same generic plastic chairs only this time in a different part of the hospital but that was practically impossible to tell. After an unknown time of waiting, they were told they could see Grace but no more than 2 people at a time were allowed in. They all looked at each other unsure of how to split but then Luke spoke up"You guys go. I'll wait."

Joan gave him a probing look. He nodded signalling he was sure of this decision.

Joan and Adam were giving one another silent support as they entered Grace's room holding hands. Joan noticed that there were less machines and other scary medical appliances.

Grace locked eyes with Adam then Joan, after a few moments they both rushed forward with the obvious intent of a group hug.

Grace immediately shouted"Whoa" and raised her right hand to stop them. She was met with two hurt expressions but gave them a half smile. "one at a time, I'm pretty sore."

Joan gave a teary smile as she leaned down and very gently hugged Grace for the first time and it couldn't have been a more appropriate time.

At first Grace didn't return it for two reasons: 1. She wasn't sure how to react, it'd never been a regular occurrence for her and 2. It kinda hurt to move her arms up but eventually she hugged back, even found herself rubbing Joan's back as she felt her friend let out a single sad sob.

It was now Adam's turn and this time it was Grace's chance to be comforted. Adam seemed to encase her and she was able to just let go for a few moments.

Joan and Adam took a seat to either side of her bed and Adam made the move to speak first. "How are you feeling"

Grace smirked. "Like someone tried to gut me."

She instantly regretted her smartass remark when both her friends looked stricken. "To soon for jokes, huh"

Adam gave a nod with a hint of a smile, while Joan's emotions finally found there way out and she proceeded to tell Grace"don't ever do that again! You scared the crap out of us, Grace"

Grace looked down at the bed sheets, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry... I kinda scared myself too." she admitted sadly.

Joan felt guilty, she should be more supportive... then it dawned on her; she was not only a bad friend but she was a completely selfish human being. She'd caused it, she'd caused it all and she couldn't blame it on the guy who stabbed Grace or even God. This one was squarely on her head. And she couldn't deal with that while cornered by the two people outside of her family who had ever believed in her, not when she'd caused them both so much pain.

Joan leaped from her seat and headed straight for the door. Adam couldn't even say anything as Joan was so surprising and speedy. Grace, however, was keeping up pace but only barely as she unconsciously shouted"Joan"

The brunette stopped dead after spinning around and locking eyes with Grace again. It was just like before, Grace calling her Joan, looking at her like she could make it better...

"I can't." She said tearfully.

Grace knew that she had to swallow her fear and talk actually serious words. She'd avoided such situations for so long, she'd never found it easy to be open with people but as she'd gotten older, she witnessed how much pain and horror there was in the world and she'd been mortified. She had made a conscious decision to close herself off. But now- she had some clarity through the stabbing- she had a second chance to start her life right. She had amazing friends that could truly become her family if she would just let them in. So she took the first step.

"What can't you do? Her voice was trembling, she actually thought someone else had said it for a second.

Joan's arms crossed around her body forming a protective barrier. "This... You... I did this" She eventually shouted in frustration.

Grace looked at Joan like she was crazy. In a the thinking she'd done, she'd never once considered her friends blaming themselves - cause it was stupid! but she detected the need for tact so she decided to make the effort.

"Dude, this is in no way YOUR fault. That guy was obviously desperate, we were screwed no matter what. But you saved my life. If you weren't here, if you didn't have the same blood type... I'd be dead. And that would really suck."

She looked at the still sullen faces of her two best friends she continued.

"This isn't your fault, either of you. It's his. I don't want you to feel guilty or look at me like you done this to me. I just want my insane, sub-defective, friends back cause... I really need you right now and I'm this admission on the drugs." She told them.

Joan let out a tearful giggle. "We should get you hooked on pain medication, might even have you saying you love us."

Adam pointed to the door"I should go talk to the doctor, yo. She just admitted we were her best friends AND she actually likes us."

Grace shook her head in mock disbelief"Ow, remember" She asked pointing to her stomach.

Adam and Joan stopped and looked at one another before silently nodding in agreement. They both turned to Grace and lunged at their friend showering her in kisses. Grace immediately realised there was no escaping their severely gross act of affection so she gave in.

When they finally got bored and stopped they fell into a comfortable silence, each just glad they were all together, alive together.

Joan's thoughts had turned to her brother, more specifically Luke and Grace. She figured if Grace was ever going to open up it was now.

"So, Luke's been waiting here with us the entire time." She told her.

"I know. My Dad said." Grace said nonchalantly.

"He's been a wreck the last few days." Joan added.

Grace nodded.

Joan sighed"Look, you're my best friend and he's my brother, I want both of you to be happy and if that means you go out together, then I'll just have to cope. And be supportive."

Grace fought every urge to just shrug and argue that there was nothing going on between them because she knew she should just give in to the truth. "How do you know if you're in love"

Adam and Joan shared a surprised yet giddy glance.

"You asked that questions, pretty much means you are in love with him. We're gonna leave and send Luke in here and you're going to tell him how you feel. I want you to be happy, stop hiding behind your leather jacket. I know how much pain there's been but... we've got to move on and start living."

Both Joan and Grace were shocked at the speech Adam had just gave but Joan was actually having to pick her jaw up off the floor. She'd never seen Adam so completely coherent and insightful.

However, Grace remembered that boy from before. Then she died and he retreated till he was completely gone. Grace nodded"We do. I don't want to keep acting like I don't care." she said quietly.

Joan put her hand on Grace's arm. "You weren't fooling us." She said sympathetically.

Grace didn't no how to take what Joan had said so she just didn't react but instead felt some relief that her friends had always seen the person inside, the person she was trying not to be.

Adam took the lead and stood up to signal goodbyes. "You feeling up to talking to Luke just now" he asked.

Grace nodded"Yeah, the drugs are still good."

Adam just gave her a disapproving yet amused smile then delivered a gentle hug. "I'll get Luke." Adam them left, giving Joan and Grace time to finish up.

They sat in silence, both unsure of what to say but sharing a mutual look of knowing.

Joan knew she only have a few moments until Luke came in so she broke the silence. "He really loves you, we all do, remember that."

Grace tried to suppress a laugh but it didn't work. "Dude, you're such a dramaqueen"

Joan swatted her lightly on the arm. "Try not to drive the whole medical staff of the hospital insane." She stood up and squeezed Grace's hand"I'll see you soon." Grace nodded then Joan added with a gleeful grin"and I want all the details"

Grace let out a faux disappointed sigh that turned into a smile as she watched Joan leave. She was very quickly replaced with her brother and Grace's smile was unwillingly replaced with a tearful one.


	6. Part 6

A/N: TessaSilver, you a biology student? lol, thanks for settling that though. And I blame charmed for the incorrect AB- thing. Anyhoo, The long awaited Luke/Grace part. Enjoy and thanks again for all your awesome supportive reviews. You guys keep my head nice and big.

Part 6

Luke finally steeped into Grace's hospital room but never once broke eye contact with her. He felt like he could finally breath after 3 days of horror and worry. He finally saw for himself she was ok.

"Hey, you can actually come closer, I'm not contagious."

Luke gave an awkward laugh, or rather exhale of breath. He then realised he hadn't yet moved closer and made his way to the side of the bed, pulled the chair out and sat down.

"How are you"

She shrugged"You know."

He nodded. He was nervously wringing his hands, Grace made a mental note to see if he done that under stress or out of fear. They sat in deafening silence for what seemed too long before they both started to talk at the same time.

Grace then took charge and told him"I have to say this now cause I don't think I'll have the spine or the drunks in my system to do this again."

Luke nodded, indicating she could proceed, not that he could have stopped her.

She took a deep breath and began again. "I know how I am and how mean I can be... to you but I don't mean it. I just..." She looked up at him"people leave and it hurts... and I'm scared of feeling that again. No one tried to know me or even talk to me like a real person till you and you're family turned up. It kind of freaked me out and you... you're intelligent and funny. You don't look at me like everyone else, you look at me and I know you see straight passed all the walls I've tried to put up. And I think I love you." She blurted out the last part as though she still suspected him to laugh at her display of weakness and leave.

Luke sat there hearing all the words he'd wanted to hear from her for so long. He thought he'd wake up any second and find it was just another case of his unconscious mocking him. But he didn't wake up, he was still sitting next to Grace looking deep into her eyes. He forced himself to respond.

"Does this mean you're going to call me Luke"

Grace couldn't help but smile"Lucas maybe but I'm still going for 'geek boy' overall.

Luke's smile grew even wider"Well, I guess I can live with that." he said.

"Good."

Luke grew serious as he slowly lifted his hand, traced down Grace's arm, giving her shivers before entwining their fingers. Both held on tight.

"I think I love you too, Grace."

Grace felt her heart speed up and even heard it through the quiet but increased beeping of the heart monitor beside her. Both of them laughed at this but they were too happy to keep laughing.

Luke had edged closer to Grace and was now able to rest both elbows on the bed. His face was also closer to Grace's.

Then, abruptly, Grace pulled back. "I think I have coma breath." She said completely without embarrassment.

Luke frowned in offense"You think I care" He then softened his voice. "Stop stalling, just let me in."

Grace looked at him, only this time there was no shame.

He brought up his free hand to stroke her cheek then he turned her head to face him. And finally, they kissed.

It was short, it was completely clumsy but it was perfect. It was theirs.

When their kiss ended, Luke pried open his eyes to find Grace's still held closed as their foreheads rested on one another. Luke laid a kiss on each of her eyelids. "It's ok." He whispered reassuringly.

Grace swallowed hard and then opened her eyes. He was still there, he was real. She let out a short tearful laugh. "Life is really screwed up sometimes."

Luke nodded in agreement. "I never thought I'd be kissing you without you seriously injuring me afterwards."

"Everything's changed. My whole life, how I live, it's all got to change... what if I get out of here and I end up the same? What if I don't have you and I can't open up"

"Hey, we won't let you close off again. You're so special, I'm not about to sit back and lose you. Grace, whenever its hard or your scared or freaked - I'll be there. You just have to trust me and talk to me. Okay"

Grace didn't reply straight away. Instead she looked into his blue eyes. His sincerity was shining through. She nodded. "Okay."

Then it happened. The lump in her throat imploded and tears ran down her face. Luke had long since mapped the best and quickest route to hold her, unfortunately the barrage of tubes and machines left few options that seemed adequate. He loved to sit on the side of the bed, there was plenty of room as Grace was even more petite than he had ever imagined. He then, carefully and with great awareness leaned over her, sliding his arms under her and held her.

Grace enjoyed the feeling of Luke resting over her. It was a protected space. It felt like no one could hurt her, see her or exploit her current show of weakness. So she took advantage of the moment and continued to cry.

So much had happened. She'd been stabbed. Actually stabbed. She thought she was dead. Then she finally acknowledged and embraced the love of her friends and now she was crying in the arms of the boy she loved and who loved her back. It was other things to... It was her mother, Elizabeth and most of her life experiences. It was the confusion she suffered over God and her faith.

It was the fact she was still alive.

Luke kissed the side of her head then closed his eyes. He could feel her gradually wrapping her arms tighter around him and nudging her face into the crook of his neck. The sensation of her breath on his neck and her tears made him reevaluate the past week. Everything had changed. They'd been given a second chance.

When he was sure Grace had calmed, he sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red. He gave her another reassuring smile. He could clearly see the fatigue in her features.

You tired"

"No." Grace replied harshly and quickly. This was immediately followed by a softer"yeah." She knew that meant he'd leave and she didn't want that.

Luke squeezed her hand. "Go to sleep, it's been a long day."

Grace sighed as she kept a vice like grip on his hand.

"What's wrong"

She kept her gaze on their entwined hands. "I... Could you stay with me? Until I fall asleep"

Luke gave no verbal answer, instead he leaned over and kissed her.

"Close your eyes." he said it so quietly it was barely audible but she heard and took a lasting look at him before she did close her eyes.

It took only seconds before she felt sleep claiming her, aided by Luke's gentle fingers brushing her forehead.

"Love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." he replied, although he already knew she was asleep.

He sat there for a long time after, in case she needed him and so she wasn't alone. He had his own selfish reasons too. He needed to be near her, feel her warm skin in his and hear her breath.

Luke Girardi finally had the only girl he'd ever wanted, he hoped he could be enough.


	7. Part 7

A/N: Hey, sorry the update took so long, had a hectic week. This is the final part of Unity. Sad time but hey, completed story is good. Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback, hope you enjoyed it all.

Part 7

Adam and Joan were sitting down the hall from Grace's room. They were talking about nothing serious or of importance and they were laughing. It felt wonderful to them both. Then Joan stopped laughing.

Cute Boy God was standing at the end of the hall, hands in his pockets and smile on his face. He nodded at her and walked out of sight.

She sighed in annoyance and frustration, she didn't want to follow him or talk to him but dude! he was God, she couldn't defy him. He might smite her or something.

She turned to Adam, "I'll be right back - I've got to use the bathroom." She went off in the direction God had went and soon found him.

"Just tell me what you want." she said bluntly.

"Why are you so mad at me, Joan?"

She despised his calm, consistent tone. "She almost died! She's still lying in a hospital bed and it's down to you!"

Cute Boy God stood up to face her. "I didn't stab her, Joan"

"But you let it happen! You could have warned me instead of giving me that cryptic 'give blood' bull!"

"You know I can't interfere like that." He sad just as calmly.

"You can! It's not like you've got anyone to answer to, you're GOD!"

"And I have rules. Boundaries I've been following for millennia for the greater good of humanity. You're one of the chosen few that I physically revealed myself to, I trust in your faith and you are important to the natural order, Joan. Everything that happens, everything I steer you towards is for a reason. It may not always be clear to you but its there."

Joan's anger had dissolved and gave way to tear filled eyes. "Can you please explain it to me this one time? Why was Grace being stabbed right in front of me for the best?" She asked begging to understand.

God didn't experience human emotion but he understood it completely, he understood the anger and pain so he decided to explain the consequences.

"Eric, the man who stabbed Grace? He killed himself." Joan couldn't hide her shock. "The police found him and the knife, your father will tell you today. You remember Ramsey and the spectrum?"

Joan gave a nod.

"Eric was progressing to the darkest point and he would have killed so many others, Joan. But the other night was too soon for him to accept what he had done and embrace the darkness so he took his own life, preventing the deaths of many souls."

Joan wiped her eyes. "So you used us, put us in his path so he'd hurt Grace and kill himself?"

"Simply put, yes I did."

"Did you know she'd be ok."

He shrugged and smiled, "I'm God."

When she looked at him he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? We were all terrified and you knew the entire time!"

"Joan, all the missions you complete for me, they don't affect one person, you should know that. Grace, Luke, Adam, Rabbi Polanski, you and all the many others touched by this tragedy. You're dreams of the big picture aren't just your imagination either Joan." He informed to try and provide her with a sense of clarity.

Joan's hand went up to cover her mouth.

"it's ok Joan, just remember that I do have a plan and everything I do is to achieve that."

Joan stood in silence letting it all sink in then said, "I'm still pissed at you."

They smiled at each other and he left. She couldn't help but think God was a twisted dude but she'd still help him out. She turned and went back to her friends. It would be a hard transition for them but she knew they'd make it through.


End file.
